


Oh my god they were quarantined

by KapteeniAngie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is of age, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/pseuds/KapteeniAngie
Summary: “Fuck, Stark is going to kill me.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 535





	Oh my god they were quarantined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



> My first PWP and I have no idea what I'm doing. Birthday present for my idiot friend (who loves throbbing lengths) ♥

Wade Wilson knew that if he so much as touched Peter, Stark would rip his balls off and feed them to him (which was kind of double standard considering that Stark himself was getting down and dirty with a former super assassin who had killed way more people than Wade) and unfortunately he was kinda attached to his balls - figuratively _and_ literally.  
  
Wade also thought that he knew everything about hell - fuck, he went through it once already - but the funny thing about life is that it often proves you wrong.  
  
Because _this_ was hell.  
  
They’d been on a mission together with Peter and got quarantined because of the fucking COVID-something virus - apparently the douchebag they were after had gotten infected and now there was a slight chance that they were carrying the virus too. It wasn’t exactly a problem because Peter had super genes and Wade couldn’t die but they had to be quarantined so they wouldn’t spread the virus further.  
  
But that wasn’t the issue.  
  
The issue wasn’t even the hotel. Thanks to Stark they were enjoying the five star luxury, even though Peter had tried to argue, and Wade was secretly glad that Stark wasn’t having it and even paid their minibar in advance.  
  
No, the issue was that Peter was slowly but steadily tormenting him.  
  
Wade wasn’t stupid or blind - he knew that there was attraction between them - but he never thought that it would go further than flirting. Peter was younger and way more handsome than him and Wade always thought that he was also kind of innocent and pure.  
  
Apparently he’d been very, _very_ wrong.  
  
It was day six of their quarantine and Wade was getting restless. It didn’t help that Peter was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid reality show while eating a popsicle he got down from the lobby.  
  
At first Wade didn’t notice anything weird. He sat on the love seat next to the couch and flipped through his phone, but then Peter started to make some… _interesting_ noises that got his interest. He turned to look at Peter right when the younger man took the whole popsicle in his mouth and Wade almost dropped his phone. The popsicle disappeared down Peter’s throat and when Wade saw him swallow without gagging he knew that he really was in hell.  
  
Peter took the popsicle from his mouth with a loud pop and licked his lips. He was humming quietly, completely unaware of Wade’s inner turmoil. There was some juice on his chin and he liked it away, turning to look at Wade when the other man groaned.  
  
“Everything okay?”  
  
His voice sounded a bit too innocent but Wade was too occupied to notice it. He was clenching his fist and trying to hide his hard on, hopefully succeeding.  
  
“I’m good,” he answered grumpily, “just getting bored here.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” Peter answered with a nod and turned back to look at his stupid tv show, continuing his quest with the popsicle.  
  
He began slowly, only licking at the top of his lolly, rolling it gently while it rested on his tongue. Wade had to bite his lip so that he wouldn’t moan out loud - he really shouldn’t find it so god damn hot but he couldn’t help it. With maximum effort he took his eyes from the younger man and continued scrolling through his instagram.  
  
Wade was doing just fine for awhile - he even laughed at memes and send few of them to Weasel - but then he heard Peter moan and the phone finally dropped to the floor.  
  
“Can you _stop,_ for fucks sake!”  
  
Peter turned to look at him eyes wide, rest of the popsicle slowly melting in his fingers. His lips were red and a bit swollen and Wade felt his cock throbbing at the sight.  
  
“What -”  
  
“Oh don’t give me that,” Wade snapped. He was hard again and this time it almost hurt. “I don’t care who you pretend to be sucking off, but unless you’re planning to do it for me, then for the love of… just _stop._ ”  
  
Peter was on his knees and in front of him before Wade could even blink.  
  
“Finally,” he muttered while he was ripping Wade’s pants off, “I thought you would never give in.”  
  
Wade watched how his cock sprung free and how Peter licked his lips and he almost didn’t even realize what the other man had said.  
  
“....what?”  
  
Peter smirked.  
  
“You really think that I eat popsicles like that all the time?”  
  
Before Wade could answer, Peter swallowed him down and he saw stars.  
  
Peter licked him up and down, making obscene slurping noises and Wade quickly decided that instead of hell this was actually heaven.  
  
“Fuck,” he grunted when he finally trusted his voice again, “you take it so fucking good.”  
  
Peter hummed around his cock before he finally leaned back, giving the last lick to Wade’s _throbbing length,_ before he got up.  
  
“And now you’re going to do what I’ve wanted for weeks.”  
  
“What would that be?”  
  
Wade tried to sound confident but when Peter walked behind his chair and whispered in his ear, _“Fuck me,”_ he couldn’t help but shiver.

* * *

  
“ _Wade…_ ” Peter whined while moving around restlessly, “ _please._ ”  
  
Wade was on top of him, teasing and prepping him slowly and watching Peter, who after all the teasing and cockiness was now a whimpering mess. He was lying naked on his back and every time he was about to touch himself, Wade snapped his hand away.  
  
“Patience, my darling,” he said and smiled when Peter whined, “god, you’re so fucking beautiful.”  
  
His pressed his fingers deeper while his other hand stroked Peter’s leaking cock, making the other man arch his back, leaning in to the touch.  
  
Peter truly was the most gorgeous thing Wade had ever seen - with his swollen lips, messed up hair and well toned body - but he thought that being too sappy would kill the mood, so he decided to keep that to himself.  
  
“I’m g-going to come if y-you keep doing t-that,” Peter said breathlessly and with that Wade let go of his cock.  
  
“You’re going to come when I tell you to,” he said roughly his voice filled with lust, “and that’s going to be when I’m so deep inside you that you can _taste_ me.”  
  
And before Peter could react Wade pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. With one swift move he pushed himself into the tight heat and Peter _screamed._  
  
It felt so fucking good that Wade almost came right then and there. Peter was so responsive, whining and moaning, mumbling nonsense and begging for Wade to move faster.  
  
“Fuck,” Wade moaned while he pushed deeper, “you feel so good.”  
  
“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” was all Peter could answer, “please just -”  
  
With the next push Wade wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock and the other man came instantly with a loud gasp, his whole body shivering. He was pulsating around Wade’s length and he knew that he wouldn’t last for long either - with a few more, almost brutal thrusts, he came with a shout.  
  
His orgasm felt _so good_ and so fucking intoxicating that before he even pulled himself out, Wade knew that he had to feel it again.  
  
He was still trying to catch his breath when he finally lied down next to Peter, who immediately snuggled next to him. They were quiet for awhile, just enjoying each other’s presence.  
  
When Wade finally calmed down, he took a deep breath and groaned loudly, hugging Peter closer.  
  
“Fuck, Stark is going to _kill_ me.”  
  
And Peter, _the bastard,_ just laughed before he leaned in and kissed him softly.


End file.
